Gettin Nasty in the Guild Hall
by Fullbuster13
Summary: Teams A (NOT WENDY AS SHE SHOULD NEVER BE INVOLVED IN SMUT) and B, along with a few others, give the guild hall the wildest night its ever seen. WARNING: Extreme smut. I'll just name all the participants here because fanfiction only lets me list four characters: Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, Levy, Mirajane, Laxus, Elfman, Evergreen, Cana, Hibiki, and Lisanna.


I've read a few orgy fanfics for Fairy Tail and they've all either had tons of OOC moments or incest/bestiality which is not okay. So I decided to venture in. I wasn't as detailed as I'd like to be since A LOT of things happen in this story. Please review this as critically as possible for an orgy fanfic as I know I can definitely improve. And yes, this is very naughty, nasty, smutty, etc. but I tried to add in a few tender moments.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Fairy Tail, Mashima does and he'd probably be disappointed in me for writing this.<strong>

After all the commotion with the kingdom, dragons, Future Rogue and Lucy, and the town of Magnolia celebrating, the members of the Fairy Tail guild finally had a chance to quietly bask in their success at the Grand Magic Games. It was getting to be late at night, and most of the guild members left. All the members of Team A (sans Wendy) and Team B (including Jellal as Erza insisted he stick around for a drink or two) were present. Lisanna, Levy, Evergreen, and Hibiki (Cana invited him since they never had their date) were the only ones left not on either team.

"Mirajane I trust you'll lock the place up tonight?" Master Makarov asked while walking toward the door.

"Of course Master, we'll make sure the guild hall is clean and locked when we leave," Mira complied.

"You brats better not destroy it we just got it back…" He mumbled as he exited.

The bar area was full of expected conversations. Gajeel was chewing out Natsu over getting rid of him while fighting Sting and Rogue, Elfman was boasting about how manly it was when he beat Bacchus while Evergreen called him out on his injuries from it, Lucy and Levy were chatting about how arrogant Natsu and Gajeel are.

"Hey remember when I kicked your ass in the MPF?" Cana teased Hibiki as she punched his shoulder and chugged down another mug.

Jellal was sitting at the end of the bar while Erza tried to get him to socialize with the rest of the guild.

"I didn't earn a single point, I contributed nothing to your guild," he stated. "I shouldn't be here."

"Hey now that was Meredy's fault," Erza consoled him. "Besides your team achieved runner-up in the Sky Labyrinth. You probably were important there."

Just then, an unexpected attack happened on the guild. Natsu noticed it first with his great nose. He turned toward the door and his suspicions were confirmed. A bright red-colored smoke was seeping through the front door. At first it was barely entering from the cracks, then it practically exploded and expanded throughout the guild hall.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" The dragon-slayer yelled.

All of the mages hit the floor as quickly as they could and tried to cover their noses and mouths. Gray instinctively tackled Juvia to the floor, normally she'd rejoice about her love's body being draped over hers. However, even though what they were both reminded of wasn't technically a memory, it still brought back pain into their hearts.

The crimson haze persisted for about 10 seconds then disappeared. No one felt any physical harm but they were still uneasy about what had happened.

"Is everyone alright?" Erza asked as she stood up. "Hopefully that wasn't some sort of poison."

"We all look fine," Lucy added. "Maybe that was some kind of magic-neutralizer."

"No, I can still feel my magic power," Laxus stated. "But we shouldn't let our guards down, that could be a set-up to a bigger attack. Does anyone feel any different?"

"I don't feel any different," Gajeel responded.

Everyone in the hall conversed about the possibilities of the mysterious mist. Could it have been some sort of slow-acting poison? Natsu suggested they beat up whoever unleashed it. Which led to the question of who caused it and why are they targeting Fairy Tail? All of the members stated that it had no effects on them at the moment, so they should be cautious.

"_What am I feeling?_" Mirajane internally asked herself. "_Why does my body feel so odd?_"

"Whatever it was, it wasn't manly to pull a sneak attack!" Elfman proudly roared.

"_Where are these feelings coming from?_" Mirajane continued to think. Her mind was racing and her body was pulsing. What was she feeling? Why did her body suddenly become so, so, needy was the best way to put it. The brain of the young woman slowly became filled with only one thing… desire.

"I can't take it anymore. Natsu come here," Mirajane exclaimed as she gave in to the ravaging temptations flowing through her body and grabbed the pink-haired boy by his scarf.

She closed her eyes, put her hands on his cheeks, and went in for a kiss, aggressively putting her mouth on to his. At first Natsu was extremely surprised and his eyes were wide open. Even though the white-haired bombshell covered most of his face, you could still plainly see his expression was one of shock. Until he started to feel the same strange sensations she was feeling, and gave in to the lust. He granted her tongue access as he closed his eyes. His hands moved by themselves to her waist. They sat down on a chair and she rested on top of him with his hips between her legs as they exchanged saliva.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Lucy frantically yelled.

Then, as if Mira and Natsu's unexpected show was a kickstarter, everyone in that guild hall started to experience an unrelenting sex drive. Their minds lost control of their bodies as almost all morals and innocence were lost that night. They all felt the need for interpersonal relations and had no cares for who was watching.

"Do you think this is the effect of the smoke?" Erza asked with worry in her voice.

"If it is, then it could be a lot worse," Cana remarked. "Think about it, we were caught off-guard and all that's happened is we're feeling horny? Now if you'll excuse me, Hibiki I'll be taking you tonight."

"I've got a lot of experience Cana," the Wizard-I'd-Most-Like-to-Date award winner stated. "Think you can handle me?"

"Well this'll be my first time but I'm a quick learner," she answered as they passionately engaged in a kiss. He held her hands underneath her rear to suspend her in the air as she wrapped both of her long legs around his waist.

Slowly but surely, everyone else started to get involved.

"Juvia, I need your incredible body right now," Gray pleaded to her. However, he didn't wait for answer. Instead he immediately threw her against a wall went for her neck. Sucking and biting, a dirty trick, even if Juvia wasn't under the effects of that crimson fog she couldn't resist. Actually considering it's Juvia and Gray she couldn't resist him even if he used the cheesiest pick-up line in the book.

"Oh Gray-sama," she softly moaned as she put a hand on the back of his dark hair. "This isn't how Juvia imagined it but she'll gladly do whatever you ask of her."

Gray's hands moved to the openings in the sides of her outfit, feeling up her smooth and heavenly legs. Juvia let out a moan of pleasure as her one true love finally was making his move on her.

"Hey big sis," Lisanna interrupted her make-out session with her former "husband." "Don't take him all for yourself."

Lisanna pulled Natsu's face away from Mira and darted her tongue into his mouth. The dragon-slayer immediately complied and reciprocated by biting her bottom lip. The other Strauss sibling wasted no time with foreplay, as real men get the job done right away. His pants were down as Evergreen was laying on her back on a table with her dress lifted upwards.

"You like that!? That's how a real man feels!" Elfman exclaimed to his partner.

"You idiot, all you're doing is ramming me! That's not how a man does it," she nagged him. "But oh god does it feel good!"

Her curvaceous body was jiggling all over as Elfman continuously and roughly slammed his hips into hers. Every time his length was fully inside of her she let out sounds of pleasure and pain.

Erza relished in the moment as she finally had the chance to utilize her seduction armor. The pink thong, the thigh-high black fishnets, and the thin white cloth barely covering her luscious breasts gave Jellal a powerful enough nosebleed to blast through Jura's Iron Rock Wall.

"Now," Erza employed her sensual voice as she pushed Jellal to the floor. He was now in a state of fear and arousal as Titania and her beautiful scarlet hair crawled on top of him. She then whispered in his ear, "I hope your fiancé doesn't catch us."

Lucy even started to give in to the tingles her body was giving off. She slowly started to slide a hand down her skirt, until another hand came in and felt her slit.

"LuLu, you're so wet already," Levy said.

Lucy responded by putting her hand up the other young lady's dress. They began to tease each other's nether regions with their hands as they sloppily made out. Unfortunately they were rudely interrupted.

"Hey! You're with me short stuff!" Gajeel interjected. "Now get over here and let me see how much that little body of yours can take."

"Gladly," the petite blue-haired wizard said as she disengaged from Lucy.

At this point, Natsu and the Strauss sisters had already begun to discover each other's fully naked bodies. Natsu lied flat on the ground while Lisanna sat on top of his face and he serviced her with his mouth. Both of his hands were placed firmly on her toned ass. Mirajane also stripped herself down to the bare, and grabbed Natsu's hard and erect cock. Her glorious chest was facing her sister's back and Natsu's face. She then sat on Natsu's member and tossed her head back in ecstasy. The white-haired supermodel slid up and down to sink into him while the dragon-slayer grinded against her vaginal walls.

Mira was having the time of her life until she looked over at Lucy. Lucy was fingering herself to all of the action going on with her other hand firmly squeezing her left nipple.

"You look like you could use some help," another blond whispered in Lucy's ear.

"Be my guest Laxus," she responded as he grabbed her free breast while his other hand began to move its way down on Lucy.

"Wait," Mira exclaimed as she disengaged from Natsu, as much as it pained her to go even seconds without him inside of her. "Lucy, it's only right if you lose your virginity to Natsu."

"Uhhhh, sure Mira," Lucy blushed in embarrassment.

"I'll take care of you, Laxus."

"I'll show you I can provide a lot more than that little boy can," Laxus claimed.

If Natsu wasn't busy eating Lisanna out, he would've been screaming about a fight with Laxus. His long dragon-like tongue serviced the youngest Strauss sibling well as he swirled it inside of her. He began to pinch her clitoris as he could sense an orgasm coming from her.

"Natsu! I'm gonna-! I! Ayyahhhh!" She arched her back and let out of scream of pure ecstasy as waves of fire surged throughout her body. Her partner took all of the discharge into his mouth. "Keep going!" She moaned.

Laxus lied with his back on the ground and his well-built body fully exposed. Mirajane moved her hands across his body, completely taken by his sexy tattoos and rippling muscles. She then turned around and went for the reverse-cowgirl position. Her plump rear bounced up and down with Laxus inside of her, putting him in a helpless state as he melted with arousal.

Meanwhile, Gray and Juvia moved on from rough foreplay to complete intimacy. Juvia was on her hands and knees while her lover was on top of her almost like a shell. He cupped both of her large breasts with his hands, squeezing them and rolling her nipples between two of his fingers. A unison raid wasn't the only way Gray's Ice Geyser worked with Juvia's Water Nebula. He moved slowly inside of her, making sure Juvia could feel every inch as it moved inside of her walls. Once it would reach her cervix, he would become still for a moment, then steadily pull it back.

Another man who made sure to give every last piece of pleasure to his partner was Hibiki, and Cana was definitely enjoying it.

"Oh my god, you're so good at this!" She exclaimed as her eyes were rolled to the top of her head and glossed with ecstasy while Hibiki's tongue and lips worked their magic on her cunt. He started out with gentle kisses on her outer lips then delved his tongue in.

"I told you," he cockily stated as he lifted his head up and stopped his process. "I've had a lot of practice."

The card mage responded by raising and eyebrow and put her hand on the back of his. She pushed him back down to signal he hasn't completed his objective yet. The Blue Pegasus member returned to the task at hand by parting her lips with his. After another few minutes Cana began to feel a burning of pure bliss in her abdomen.

"Oh god, almost there!" She then let out a high-pitched "haaaooohhh" sound and arched her back sharply. Her fluids filled Hibiki's mouth. As expected of a gentlemen he slurped them right up.

Erza was seated on top of Jellal while she gave her thigh muscles a work out. Jellal also aided as he firmly held her by her sides and slid her up and down. The knight's face soon became as red as her hair with her tongue hanging out while her body seared with passion.

"Yes Jellal! It feels as if a steel rod is piercing me! Keep it up!" She called out.

"Erza, I, don't know how much longer I'll last," Jellal grunted.

"I'll cum with you, unleash your seed inside of me!" she demanded.

She continued to wantonly shout at him as her mind was ran solely by the feeling of Jellal pounding her pussy. He closed his eyes and grunted, then let himself loose inside of her. Erza cried out his name as she dissolved into an orgasm as well. The semen slowly began to drip outside of her body. She then fell down on top of him with her large bosom pressed against his toned pectorals. Erza lifted her head up and looked into his eyes. The couple began to start the kiss that they cut off when they met before the Grand Magic Games. This exchange was relied less on sexual gratification and more on their actual feelings for each other.

Another duo with unresolved feelings were going at it as well. Gajeel hoisted Levy in the air with her back facing him while aggressively sliding her delicate body up and down his length.

"You like that?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, treat me rough. Toss me around." She demanded.

Gajeel then had a devilish smile and look in his eyes. Somehow he found a bottle of lube (it's for when people got stuck in the walls from fights) lying around the guild hall while Lucy and Levy were exploring each other. He had a nefarious purpose for it. The iron dragon-slayer then lifted his partner off of him and bent her over a table.

"Gajeel what are you planning on doing with that?" Levy asked with both fear and intrigue.

"This'll make it hurt less," he then began to lather his dick with the lube.

Levy's eyes widened when she realized he wanted to stick it in her backdoor, but she wasn't planning on stopping him. Her partner grabbed both of her arms from behind. His Iron Dragon Club began to enter its way inside of her secondary hole.

"AAHHHH!" She cried out in agony initially. But as time moved on, her butthole started to loosen, making it more enjoyable for the both of them.

Lucy finally approached Natsu. She always wondered how it would feel with him and this was as good of a time as any to find out. Lisanna was busy returning the oral favor as her hand held his head while she ran her tongue across the bottom of his shaft.

"Lucy, it's your turn now," Lisanna turned to her and suggested.

Natsu and Lucy looked into each other's eyes. They've been through so much together that it's only right if their first time reaching their climax was with each other. Lisanna backed away as those two exchanged a passionate kiss. They released their tongues and trail of saliva still connected them. Natsu sat down while Lucy seated herself on top of him. She put her back on his chest and turned her neck towards him to look him in the eye. The pink-haired boy grabbed his penis and subsequently put it inside of her.

"Mmmmmh," Lucy bit her lips in attempt to not let any sound out.

Natsu was gentle at first, until he released his inner animal. He aggressively moved his pelvis to meet hers at a fast rhythm. His teeth sunk into Lucy's collarbone and she squeeled with her hips buckling. Natsu then slid his arm between one of her legs and his to begin to pet the surrounding area of where he was busy tearing into her. His other arm was busy fondling her one of her legendary tits.

Even though this was rough for her first time, Lucy claimed it was the most beautiful feeling of her life. She pushed her long blonde hair out of her face to get a better look into her partner's eyes. The celestial wizard moved her arm under his chin to place her hand into the back of Natsu's spiky mane. The two stared into each other's lustrous orbs to give them a moment where their souls became entwined. That moment ended when they closed their eyes to engage in another passionate kiss. Natsu sucked on Lucy's tongue with fervor.

"You didn't forget about me did you?" Lisanna added as she joined in the fun, pinching Lucy's clit while Natsu rammed deep inside of her.

Lucy let out a scream as she could feel an orgasm coming on. Natsu felt her tighten so he dug his fingers into her breast. He grunted as buried himself into her. His partner's body was rippling with excitement and tension as she let out another moan.

"NATSUUUUUU!" Lucy shouted out while she could feel the surges of arousal singe throughout her body.

Natsu lost control as well as he began to blow his load inside of her while roaring. She could feel the rushing warmth of his seed as her vagina became a wet mess.

"You go clean up Lucy," Lisanna suggested. "I casted a contraception circle on the guild hall earlier so we all should be fine. Now it's my turn with Natsu."

He was raring to go in addition to her eagerness. She got down on her elbows and knees, practically pressing her face into the floor. It was her way of begging to Natsu to do whatever he wants. He complied as he grabbed a firm hold of her hips and slid his long member into her entrance.

Back to Cana and Hibiki, she was lying on her side on a table with a leg tossed over his shoulder. The Blue Pegasus member set a smooth and steady pace with their relations. However he repeatedly hit her womb. Cana's face was flushed as he rhythmically poked and scooped her weak spot.

"Hey Gray," Cana called out to him. "Bring Juvia and her fine body over here."

Gray was busy railing Juvia with his body fixated between her legs. He then nodded and put her next to Cana, going with the same position that the couple next to them was using. Cana was elated when Juvia was placed next to her.

"My goal tonight is to get with you, Lucy, and Mira," Cana breathed to Juvia with a dirty tone.

Juvia was stunned at the statement and initially wasn't sure how to react. Until Cana came in for a sloppy kiss while the both of them being pounded by their men. The two woman's tongues were all over the other's mouth. It was almost less kissing and more just naughty licking. Hibiki was overcome by how hot it looked to see the two of them cover the other's face in saliva. The world stopped for him as he let out a white storm from his erection inside Cana.

"Well, that was amazing," he said while gasping for air. "I think I'm all done for the night, thank you Cana." He pulled himself out of her and fell onto his back, passing out from all the excitement.

"Thanks for the good time honey but I'm just getting started," she eagerly responded. Without Hibiki throttling her she could focus on Juvia.

Gray was enjoying the water mage as well. As expected she was incredibly wet down there. His member easily slid back and forth inside of her while tightly holding her leg in the air. Cana continued her assault on her as well, moving her tongue down from Juvia's to her perky nipples. She began to suck on them and occasionally gnaw in addition.

"Juvia's water body is beginning to boil," she called out to them.

Gray took it as a cue to increase his speed and ferocity, slamming his hips into her buckling ones. Cana pressed both of her breasts together and tried to suckle both nipples.

"AOOHHH GRAY-SAMA!" She screamed out while her vision faded to black. This wasn't as private as she wanted, but physically their first time together was everything she could ask for.

After Juvia came Cana left the two of them for each other. Gray then took hold of his partner's other leg and hung it on his shoulder as well. This time he was much rougher with her, practically slamming his hips into her body.

Back to Natsu and Lisanna, she shut her eyes tight and tried to grab the floor as hard as she could while he continued to pound her tight body from behind. Lucy mixed herself back into the fray.

"You think I forgot about you?" She giggled while tightly pinching and twisting both of Lisanna's nipples.

Lisanna cried out as she secretly loved masochistic activities. With Natsu slamming into her sweet spot from the back and Lucy torturing her in the front the pleasure became too much for her to bare. Her brain shattered while she moaned with her tongue hanging out.

Levy was also exploring her filthy pleasures as she and Gajeel continued to do anal. She very much enjoyed the way he dominated her, feeling his muscular legs on the back of hers. His motions became faster and faster as she screamed and tried to grab whatever she could to ease her pain and pleasure.

Laxus was under the influence of Mirajane's sinfully delightful body. She stuck her chest out and shook her ass on top of him still in the reverse-cowgirl position. They were then approached by another dark temptation.

"Hey Laxus remember when you wanted to see me strip?" Cana teased. "Well let's see if you're bold enough to handle me and Mira."

"Bring it on," he responded.

Mirajane disengaged herself from Laxus to stand up. Cana immediately jumped the chance to get a good feel of her supermodel body. She put one hand on the white-haired beauty's round asscheek and the other on her lovely breast. Mira responded by grabbing Cana's face and diving her tongue into the other's mouth.

"Well jeez don't leave me out of it," Laxus complained. He then got in on the action by planting a finger into both of their slits. The two women dipped their heads back and moaned with arousal.

Erza and Jellal continued their embrace of each other. She was seated in his lap with her arms draped around his neck, pulling herself close to his Heavenly Body. Jellal had one placed on her behind and one hand on her shoulder blade. He gently planted kisses on her collarbone while their sex involved much less aggression and dirty talk this time. His penis slowly and softly moved inside of her.

"Erza Scarlet," he whispered softly into her hear, sending shudders down her spine. "I held on to the thought of you for seven years."

"I never gave up on you. I knew you were always the same selfless man I knew as a child."

Back to the nasty stuff, Elfman and Evergreen were almost done going at it. The giant let out a manly growl as he unleashed his manhood inside of Evergreen's womanhood. He then let out a breath of relaxation.

"That was great Ever, I'm all done for the night," he said as he fell forward.

"Wait don't fall asleep on me you moron!" She pleaded before he practically crushed her underneath his massive body.

Levy and Gajeel were at their limits as well. The pierced man roared as his iron dragon club twitched inside of Levy then released his seed, practically filling her up. She experienced pure pleasure as well as the warm feeling spread from her tunnel to the rest of her body. At that point they were both overwhelmed and fell asleep by each other's side, with Gajeel wrapped around Levy's much smaller body.

Laxus, Cana, and Mirajane were finding creative ways to pleasure all three of them. Both ladies were on their knees and started by slicking their tongues across the sides of his length. Cana then took initiative and engulfed her lips around him first. Mira went underneath her partner in pleasing Laxus and began to put his balls in her mouth.

After Cana sucked him dry she gave him off to Mira. Laxus grabbed her head and began to aggressively pound his hips into her face, resulting with his length going into the back of her throat. She made several gulping sounds as Laxus completely ravaged her throat and mouth. He then pulled out and laid her on her back, entering her warmth once more.

The two of them began to passionately kiss as Laxus' rod became one with Mira's melting cunt. He placed a hand into her long majestic hair as she grabbed a hold of his muscular back. Cana figured it was best she let those two end the night with each other so she fingered herself to the action.

After a while the two S Class Mages yelled out each other's names and started to reach their climax. Mirajane felt as if she was being taken over by an angel, and Laxus felt way more electricity than usual. Cana came to the sight as well, and she decided she'll get with Lucy some other time.

Lisanna finally reached her end point from Natsu and Lucy's combined wreckage of her body. After Natsu pulled out of her she fell over and conceded for the night.

"Gray-sama my love, I'm starting to feel it again," Juvia exhaled.

"Yeah I'm almost there too, hold on tight," Gray responded.

Gray tucked his head into his chest and Juvia squeezed her mounds as they both were near the finish line. He then looked back up into Juvia's stunning blue eyes, and lost control from there. His love-paste rushed through Juvia's trembling cunt while she screamed out his name.

"Juvia is going to go to sleep now, this was the best night of her life," she said with hearts in her eyes.

Jellal also reached his limit. He begged Erza to release herself from his body as he began to felt tremors all over. He then stood up and unloaded his seed onto her shapely and large rack. After that he thanked Erza and the guild for the hospitality and fell asleep on the floor. Erza looked around to see Natsu, Lucy, and Gray being the only ones left.

"So I see Fairy Tail's strongest team are the ones remaining," she said to the three of them.

"Well I'm still fired up!" Natsu claimed.

"How about this, since I'm always so tough on you boys I'll let you do whatever you want to me," Erza seductively suggested.

"I saw Gajeel had some lube, so I'm gonna go get that real quick," Gray stated.

After Gray finished applying the lube to himself he hoisted Erza upward and spread her legs apart. Initially he had a tough time entering Erza's backdoor, but once he got in, Erza thoroughly enjoyed her first time doing anal. Natsu seized the opportunity as well as her legs were spread wide enough for him to gain entrance from the front. Lucy joined in too, squeezing Erza's breasts as the S Class Mage responded by squeezing Lucy's large ones in return. The scarlet-haired beauty trembled from all the excitement.

"Yes!" She cried out with a face of pure ecstasy. "Grind my body to your heart's content."

Erza's tongue hung out of her mouth and her eyes shown nothing but sexual pleasure. Her body became limp as she was ready to collapse from all the stimulation happening to her. She moved her hand down to Lucy's clitoris and tried to rub it as hard as she could to get Lucy to feel a fraction of the pleasure she was feeling. Eventually, it was all too much as she screamed when an orgasm jolted her body to its limit.

"This feeling shall be etched into my mind and skin forever!"

Gray and Natsu laid her down next to Jellal after they exited her holes.

"Man I still can go for a little bit longer," Natsu stated.

"Well there's still one more girl here who wants you boys," Lucy hungrily suggested.

Gray laid on his back while Lucy propped himself onto his staff. Once he entered she rode him hard. His eyes were mostly focused on her huge breasts bouncing everywhere. Natsu, feeling left out, put his cock near her face. Lucy desperately grabbed a hold of it and tried to give as good of a blowjob as she could while being pleasured by Gray.

"Lucy, you're so tender," Gray breathily said while holding back his urges. "I'm gonna cum inside you."

"Do it, I'll cum too," she begged him while taking Natsu's penis out of her mouth to speak.

The ice-make wizard sat up to grab a tight hold of her bouncing breasts in an attempt to keep her still. She pulled her hips down to capture his entire length inside of her. Lucy panted as she could feel Gray pulsing inside of her, then the rush of his fluids filling her up pushed her over the edge. She would've moaned loud enough to wake every one up, but her mouth was filled as well. The vibrations along with Lucy's sweet lips caused Natsu to groan with bliss.

Lucy released Natsu from her mouth and stood up to let Gray go as well. Gray walked away and lied down next to Juvia to end his night. Lucy pushed Gray's semen out of her and it ran down her legs. She went over to the paper towels to clean herself up again after she was creampied for the second time (if you would've asked her this morning she would yell that she would never even consider doing something so vile). After she wiped herself off Natsu grabbed her shoulders.

"Luce, I've still got a fire in my belly, could you please finish me off?" He pleaded as politely as he knew how.

She looked down and he was still raging stiff and large. "Fine," she groaned. "But let me try something out."

The blonde got down on her knees and placed Natsu's hard dick between her soft tits. She began to knead it between them as she flipped her tongue around Natsu's head. Eventually she dipped her tongue into the slit of his head, causing him to groan and tilt his head back.

"I can feel it Lucy, I'm gonna finish."

Lucy responded by putting his member back into her mouth. She could feel it twitch as he was close to cumming. After moving her mounds swiftly along the sides of his erection, he bursted into her mouth. She couldn't keep it all in as she spit out his cock. The strength of Natsu's orgasm was incredible as sperm continued to spurt out. It flew onto Lucy's face and some even got on her eye.

"Thanks Luce, that was the best," Natsu fell backwards with his arms spread out.

Lucy again went to wipe the mess off of her. Even though it got in her eye she didn't mind, she was just happy to please him. After she cleaned up she went to lay down next to the man that introduced her to this guild. This was definitely the wildest night in the history of the rowdy guild hall. All of the participants in the orgy knew the crimson fog was the cause, but nobody knew why it came.

Remember that old potion seller who gave Juvia the "love potion" that caused everyone in the guild to see the first thing they looked at as their rival. Well it turns out that he was trying to perfect a love potion and used Fairy Tail as the guinea pig. It obviously worked on desire, but calling it a love potion was a generous term. After that night he bolted town again, leaving without a trace. Luckily for their sakes he didn't actually watch any of the naughty behavior.

Still, the night ended peacefully. Almost everyone slept next to the partner they used for most of the night, Lucy and Natsu, Juvia and Gray, Erza and Jellal, Levy and Gajeel, Mirajane and Laxus, Cana and Hibiki, and Elfman and Evergreen were all spooning or cuddling. Poor Lisanna was the only person not in close contact with someone while they all slept.

"Goddamn kids didn't lock the door," Makarov said as he entered the guild hall in the morning. "What if we had an intruder? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

His screams of surprise and anger woke all of them up. They all simultaneously realized they were in the nude and covered themselves as best they could. That wasn't the worst of their worries however, as they all remembered what went down last night.

"_I WAS TOUCHED BY LEVY, LAXUS, NATSU, LISANNA, ERZA, AND GRAY LAST NIGHT WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!_" Lucy mentally screamed.

"When I come to my guild hall in the morning I don't expect to see my children in a naked mess on the floor, and worse yet my own grandson in the nude with another woman!" The Master scolded them. "That is one thing a grandfather should never see!"

"I guess that's my cue to leave," Hibiki stated as he tried to exit.

"You ride with us you die with us, buddy," Cana stated as she grabbed his shoulder, keeping him from leaving.

Everyone frantically tried to find their clothes while Makarov continued to lecture them on how horrible it was that they had an orgy in the guild hall.

"SO ONCE WE GET OUR GUILD BACK YOUR FIRST IDEA IS TO HAVE A GODDAMN SEX PARTY!? DO YOU THINK THIS IS WHAT THE FIRST MASTER HAD IN MIND WHEN SHE ESTABLISHED THIS HALLOWED HALL!?"

"Look Master, you've been tryna peep on Mira, Erza, and I for like as long as it's been appropriate, actually probably even earlier than that," Cana calmy responded with her arm on the old man's head and the other holding a bottle. "Wasn't it your idea to have our uniforms be sexy nurse outfits or school swimsuits?"

"Liking your bodies is one thing, walking in on your degenerate behavior and defiling our guild hall is another!"

After the long lecture from Makarov, he decided he would come up with their punishment later. He threatened Jellal and Hibiki that if they weren't there for the punishment he would hunt them down and unleash the Titan's Wrath on them. He then left and gave them some time to figure out the wild night for themselves.

"So it had to have been the smoke that caused us all to behave in such an inappropriate way," Erza stated, even though most of them hung their heads in shame she still seemed as confident as ever.

"Juvia knows that Gray's emotions were real!" She proudly exclaimed as she grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Would you quit with that we all know it was the smoke!" He responded, but everyone in the guild knew it wasn't _just_ the haze that brought those two together.

"I'm just happy to see that we all had such a fun night," Mirajane giggled, causing all of them to look at her with shock.

"Mira, I don't think any of us can play the innocence card anymore," Levy added, still sore from Gajeel's rampage on her backside.

"Well Lucy certainly had a wild time," Lisanna interjected, which made Lucy fall to the floor in disappointment.

"Yeah you were a champ out there," Natsu added.

"Next time you and me gotta go at it," Cana suggested.

"NEXT TIME?!" Lucy yelled.

"I think I overstayed my welcome, thank you for your hospitality," Jellal muttered as he exited with his face still beet-red from what happened between him and Erza.

"Yeah, wait til the Blue Pegasus guild hears about this," Hibiki stated as he walked out as well. He was met by Gajeel and Laxus, saying that if he even whispers a word of this they'll unleash absolute hell on him.

Once they finished discussing it they decided a word wouldn't be brought up about it ever again. Still, it had a lasting impact on the guild. Mirajane's watchful eye for couples was as aware as ever. She often spotted Juvia and Gray leaving the guild hall at the same time late at night. Cana was spending less time at the bar and everybody knew who she was meeting up with. Even the shy Lucy and Natsu weren't afraid to show some public affection for each other. The young lady known as "The Demon" also gained something from that eventful night.

"You ready to get out of here?" Laxus asked her.

"Hang on, I've gotta take care of a few more things. But then I'm yours for the rest of the night," she seductively rasped back.


End file.
